Forum:Fable 4/Storage 2
LOOK GUYS YOUR ALL THINKING TOO BLACK AND WHITE. Yeah it would be cool to play as William black, maybe even to see how the guild got destroyed, but fable II and fable III were both good games, the timing not so good, the first fable was awesome but you cant have a time machine....However back to my original point why should we have to play as 'the hero' why not play as a character who helps 'the hero' or better yet have a choice as to what sort of character you can play as, all being heros but not the main one; 'the hero', 'a sidekick', 'a different type of hero with different magic from a secret ancient village that keeps to the old ways' etc....you guys are all jack of blades jack of blades that, and the ones trying to correct you, who are they to say anything, who am I to say anything, but Lionhead are great at what they do and I think the next game no matter what will be awesome, I have my own theories and ideas, but whatever happens it will surprise us all. They have so many questions to be answered they could pick up wherever :) theres the time of William black, the rise of heros, archon, the fall of the guild, the void, the shadow court, ago/skorm, who jack of blades really was, where auroura come from, what happend to the last two heros, could go on forever, but one thing I would like to see back is knothole glade, what happend to it in the third one, did it just dissapear and what happend to the map! It went all dodjy and looks nothing like it did in the first one, anyway getting sidetracked but like I say just try not to hope to much as we all know Lionhead never fails to surprise us :) Ohwell will check back soon to see if anyone has a comment for me, If you got live add my gamrtag; Mr X Grumpy X.... Hope you all enjoy the rest of the fable series! Your sincerely Jake Foster :) I'd personally like it to be set around the fable 2 period. there would be a cult which the hero stumbles upon as a child. they see him and then cast a mystical curse apon his family. They all die except him. And the hero soon swears revenge! He grows up and hunts them downhe finds one cultist and manages to defeat him, the cultist says that the cult willl have their revenge and will resurrect skorm and The knight of blades. The cultist is then put to death. And he goes on a journey to bowerstone. he turns up and then the mayor greets him and asks him to stay at his house. the hero then has an option of being the kings executioner evil job or the choice of being in a protest for workers rights. A certain combo makes a chant. in the executioner job the hero taps "A" and then it chops of the prisoner's head or alternately hangs them. then in the night the hero hears mystical chanting downstairs. he grabs the mayors iron cutlass and goes downstairs and sees a cultist. the hero silently kills him. Then he engages the cultists further down and the hero slays them all except one. who is actually the mayor, the mayor tells him that he will never succeed and the hero can spare or kill him. if spared the mayor gives you 100 gold. adding to this later so please bear with me... :How would it be linked to the bloodline? How would it progress the storyline of the Fable series? Lionhead has stated that the mainstream games of the Fable series will progress the storyline of the bloodline, so the main games can only be about the family linking back to William Black. Also, going with the style currently used Theresa would need to be involved in this to make it a true Fable story.--Alpha Lycos 03:57, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok they LionHead know therre was going to be a Fable 4 during the creation of Fable 2. And knowing Lionhead they do not do stuff big for nothing. in Fable 2 you learne that the Spire was made to stop coraption. And it is th same enemiethat in FTJ. So I tried to place the peases to gather. In Fable 4 you learne that th hero of Oakvale make a hore pragnete ( or one t=of the hero makes a persone pragnette) and nobody knew that exepe Scythe not even Therasa and he and Rose need to go search for the desendent wich live in the eastern kingdom ( or a place out of Albion( So the map will be biger)) and you learn that Therasa is going to the Spire to destroy Albion just like her ancitre did with the Old kingdom. And at the end of Fable 4 you have 4 boss First theresa, one shot will work ( just like Lucien) then the "Hero" of FTJ you'll need to batlle him like jack then the coroption And then you learn that Scyth was taking by the coraption by Rose, and you need to kill him before he finds back the 3 hero back. And nobody find that Easter Egg in the WardrobeSandgooselover28 11:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I really want character customization. It can't be too much to ask for a character that doesn't start out as a white, brown eyed, brown haired sex god/goddess, right? Why can't there be an illegit child in the bloodline somewhere(with the manwhores my heros are; it's pretty likely, actually) and you customize them at the very beginning, and their other peasant parent resembles the way you designed your hero(hair color, eye color, race). Like in Fallout 3 where your character's father is made to look like you. I would like some more clothing options, more dye colors, more hairstyles, customizable makeup, and better looking marryable NPCs(seriously, I have to keep Elise/Elliot alive every time just because they're the only NPCs that aren't homely). Speaking of Elise/Elliot, I can not be the only person that constantly has black children with them(I want to call shananigans), so I would also like a slightly less random children system that makes you have children that actually look like a combination of you and your spouse that can grow up. I can live with the simplified weapons system but I don't really like Road To Rule guild seals. I'm tired of doing the tango with town guards to level up my melee! And I'm not going to predict a plot because Lionhead actually does a pretty good job at them despite what some people say. Krodaddams 03:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) You know what I want in a new Fable game? A game that makes SENSE! Seriously, why can't my character always immortal!? That way the game is no way challenging and thusly in no way fun or worth playing. The game is so ridicilously easy and simpel it's almost insulting and WHY are the f***ing NPCs so god damn annoying and emotionless! It sickens me to watch them gather around all the time going "OHHHHH, YOUR MAJESTY!" and "HERE'S A FUNNY THOUGHT, WHAT IF THIS IS ALL A DREAM!?" Well, here's a funny thought for you Fable 3, FUCK YOU! I just wanna punch somebody when they go all "BOO!" whenever I fart in public or "WOHOOO!" whenever I make a little dance for them! You'd think that every non major NPC in the world of Albion was mentally retarded. And WHAT exactly does that make my character for being exactly like them!!!??......................................... Sorrry, I got a bit carried away there... ahem my point is. Peter Molyneux and Lionhead, would you be so kind to fix your games (and all the NPCs involved in them), thank you. 21:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think they should make a MMORPG about Fable. Maybe set during the Old Kingdom. You could have different factions, like bandits, heros, and so on. Jack of Blades could be back as the main evil vilain and Archon as the main Hero. And you could pick which side you wanted to be on. I don't know, it sounds kinda like a cool idea. But as for Fable 4, if they keep going into the future, the less it's gonna feel like an adventure. I mean, there wasn't any Trolls in Fable 3. And Hollow Men are not even freaky like they were in the first one.. Or maybe i'm just being nit picky. They have a great series, they really could do anything in the world of Albion. But it's like they are trying to just mirror the events of real life world. Btw they need to bring back Giant Wasps. I agree NPCs are f***ing annoying and ugly! Every time I've had to keep Elise/Elliot alive so I can actually have children that don't look mentally retarded. I've done a bit of research on YouTube and found that Fable ' The Journey' which they don't like calling Fable 4 because ' It's going to be a lot more family friendly and lighs-hearted' Plus they are definitely making this one Kinect only because the dip-shits at Lionhead Studios think that because it's Kinect, it's better, which, it isn't. Personally, I think that the series is very good and should continue, but for the love of all that is Holy, don't keep doing what you always do which is make a sequel which fixes all the problems of the game before, but add a whole new catalouge of new problems. I've been an avid fan of the Fable series since Fable ; The lost chapters, but since then, Fable 1 has been the benchmark. The hierachy of wepons and magic, plus the armour ability made it great. However it was a bit too corporal at times, plus the humour was a little dry. But Fable 2 fixed most of these problems, but managed to keep a semi-complicated wepons system which meant that there was STILL choice in melee and Ranged, however magic was terrible in my opinion. Plus the DLC's were pretty good. Reasons for this are that the gap between Fable 1 & 2 was best part of 4 years, which meant that the producers had enough time to perfect them, however the gap between 2&3 was barely 2 years, which meant that a lot of the charm and ideology which made Fable great was lost. The combat was boring and monotonous, you couldn't die! (which although you didn't die in Fable 2, it wasn't as obvious) and the clothing looked rushed, The dye system was a bit sh*t because 1) you had to unlock dye, and 2) the colours were a little too plain, also Black dye needing to actually be purchased?! don't piss me off, how cheap can you be?! Plus earning money was too easy, and too boring! In Fable 2 it was a little more complicated and you had to be fairly focused to do it. But Fable 3, the sequence of buttons was easy and didn't require much in the way of focus. Plus the jobs were complete sh*t, pie making, lute hero or blacksmith? Bring back Taverning. in my opinion, fable tlc was and still is the best. fable 2 was fun but they mucked up the magic combat, got rid of sneak, stealing became even duller, npc,s are effortlessly noticable as being identical, and they also look like shit, but most importantly they got rid of the guild, which was the deal- breaker for me, the story and quests where good but the game had so much potential, fable 3 was absulute shit, hands down, almost all the wepons were almost identical with only minor changes, npcs, even more identical if possible, combat was dull and boring, magic combat was absulutly smashed, combining spells was a nice feature but cant possibly excuse how ruined it is, story line was shit campared to the other games, and also had parts stollen outa fable 1, the whole unlocking the chests to get stuff idea ruined the shops, some of the quests were nice but most were tedius for me, fable 4 or 'the journey' is going to be kinnect which is outrages and is going to make the series even shitier , i cant fathom how they thought it could possibly even remotly be a good idea, i think the only way to fix it (my opinion) is to take the series before fable 1 back to the old kingdome, because aperently the further back in time we go the less shit the games are, i think if theyd preffer to keep pressing forward they should bring in the queen or knight of blades (jack was obviusly destroyed) if you played fable the tlc youd know that the only way to kill jack is by breaking his mask?, but if you noticed earlyier in the game, jack is wearing the masks of the queen and knight of blades on his body, and they obviusly havent been destroyed *wink*, in sum fable tlc is awsome, fable 2 is good but not as good as fable tlc, fable 3 is a pile of shit, fable 'the journey' will ruin everything fable ever stood for, things can only get worst, lion head studios and peter molynx suck dick, the end. According to me fable 3 sucks!!! Why on earth did they bring a gun in a world filled with magic (they did this in fable2 but it was bearable). Magic and guns are a very bad combination. Some of the people are right fable should go back to the old kingdom days. God knows why they always keep leaping 500 yrs into the future (God knows why Theresa is still alive, did she sacrifice people like reaver to remain ageless??). The last game was pathetic because industries cropped up, Who the hell on earth wants to see industrialization of Albion???. The whole problem of the people behind fable is that they just messed-up a brilliant concept. Look at the other magic related games witcher, skyrim and kingdoms of amalur they didn't think it would be cool to introduce guns in their game did they? i mean come on who needs guns when u have magic that too was dying out in fable 3. Don't get me wrong i don't hate fable i totally love it but the reason was the first fable FABLE- THE LOST CHAPTERS. I still remember the game it was so magical. Every moment of that game was so enjoyable. It was perfect for me in every sense that a magical game should be. Heck i have the musical soundtracks of that game with me. The music was brilliant. According to me that’s how a game related to magic should really look and feel. SKYRIM is a very good game and has outstanding graphics but its all too real it never gives that same sense of standing in a magical world as fable 1 did. But now fable has a perfect competition in the sense of magic department due to kingdoms of amalur. If you have played that game it gives u the same sense of magic as fable 1 did. The people of fable need to understand that we want magic and even more magic, we want more ancient kingdoms, more villages and towns not cities nor industries and certainly not guns. They need to think creative like skyrim, witcher and kingdoms of amalur they gave people the option of creating their own weapons, armor, potions and whatnot! !! rather than think," hey let’s give the hero a GOD DAM GUN HOW COOL IS THAT hmm nobody carriers a gun around in fable". Why did they have the idea of starting industrialization in the first place is still a mistery to me. It’s a simple logical fact according to me in a world where there is real magic industrialization will never thrive. And if u wanted to show that in a game why the hell do u call the game FABLE???. The 3rd game was a slap to the face of fable 1 lovers. That sense of magic was dead the only place i felt which made me feel like fable was the place u go to unlock new powers (road to rule). Now fable 4 has to match the standards set by skyrim, kingdoms of amalur and witcher, the sheer size of these games is mind blowing!!!. And if it doesnot match up this time i think it will be over for the franchise. As i said before they should go back in time also thay can scrap that industrialization nonsense and i don't care about the communalis vs capitalism issues just give me the old fable back!!! why not say that the industries were destroyed by mages who were informed by ummm lets say the blind theresa that magic is dying because industrialization is thriving we need to reverse the equation. HA HA i think i got the idea as to how the new game should be. In this game u can show that ur the hero and ur main mission is to restore albion to its magical self. For this u have to destroy the industries croping up. ur enemies might be the capitalists and the main enemy ..any guesses ...that’s right should be REAVER!!!. I never did like the character but unfortunately u couldn't touch him in fable 3 so why not he is mad according to me anyway, heck i would buy fable 4 if they gave the option of beating up Reaver and then may be in fable5 u can show magic without guns for a change and bring the HERO'S GUILD & CULIS GATES BACK!!! To the dude who likes to carry around a gun in fable there are other games out there like GTA, SAINTS ROW, SPLINTER CELL etc for that which actually make sense to me, now how would u like if there was magic in these games in the same given settings???. The bows and arrows are way better than guns in any magic related games. They should go back to the old kingdom since may people here want jack of blades and since the first game implies that jack of blades is as old as the old kingdom so he can be one of the many villains of that time. And because of this he might not be that powerful as he was in the first game maybe he is gaining powers or maybe he is becoming the infamous and powerful jack of blades of the first fable. Hey Everybody This is Arch Dragon Emeror, New here. I've Read just about every post on this page and I've noticed quite a few this, First off to the person who said that Fable 3's Rebellion was like Communism vs Cappitalism you were mistaken, you see communism holds people to their social classes, opposses individuality and denies both Religious beliefs as well as freedom of choice, in return for free food and lodging, in other words you have no right to express yourself, believe in any God or Gods or choose just about any aspect of your life in return for recieving a free home to live in and rations to eat(Food), Cappitalism by Contrast allows people to believe in and express themselves as they will as well as choose their own life style (these freedoms reasonably controlled by laws in order to prevent anarchy) but in order to obtain certain things; Food, a home, furniture electronics ETC, they require money, which as just about anyone knows can be aquired through work, real estate, royalties, stocks, natural resources ETC, naturaly this causes diversity in social class based on the amount of money a person holds, NONE: Homeless, LITTLE: Poor, Moderate: Middlemen/Middlewomen ALOT: Rich, this may not seem entirely fair but its still gives far more liberty than any other form of government currenty known. Second off the actual form of government used by Logan is dictatorship, while your own character the PRINCE/PRINCESS when acending the Throne is given the option to be (A) An Economicly Cunning or Economicly Delirious Benevolent Monarch. (B) A Tyranical Dictator who happens to either Ruthlessly aquire the required wealth and uses it to stop the crawler or Ruthlessly aquires the required wealth and blows it all on himself/herself. © Something in between. Third off many of you seem to see the only way the that the old Albion can return is to go back in time, well here is a different idea for Fable 4, in the opening scene you see flashes of the rise of the oakvale anti hero league, the actions that lead TO, and eventually the fall OF the Heroes Guild, then you see flashes from fable 2 and Fable 3, the main hero/Heroine from both is absent in these flashes, all the while you hear a childs moaning (Gender Indistinct) at the end you hear Sythe's Voice: Young one, some of what you've seen is to come and others what could be, but nothing is certain, I wonder what you will do seeing what you have... you then come to a selection screen where you hear Sythe's voice once again; you've seen what is to come but I wonder if you know what has come before, you then see a split screen with TWO Version of the Hero of Oakvale, both in Archons Battle Armor and both broad, tall and pulsing with arcane power, on the left you see the Hero with a halo on his head, surrounded by butterflies and wielding Avo's Tear with a serene background, on the Right you see Red Glowing eyes, a malevolent aura and the Sword of Aeons, with a background of Hellfire. these two versions of the Hero of Oakvale Dictate the Hero of Oakvale's Choices from the First one rather than choosing one as canon (Of course Jacks Mask was destroyed regardless of the Hero's Morality, lets just presume that the Dark Hero was too smart or vengeful conserning Jacks Temptations within Archons Folly) next you hear Sythe's voice again; So you do know the truth, but I wonder who you are... from here you see A young Boy and a Young Girl, this is simply your where you choose your gender, when you've chosen your Gender you hear Sythe's voice one last time in the intro before leaving the screen; Of course, the Heroes Son/Daughter. from here you hear a young Boys/Girls voice (Opposite of your Gender) and wake up, where exactly is dependent on the choices your father made, If you Choose Good then you wake up in a large manor in OakVale built on the site of your Fathers old Family home, you find a young farmboy/farmgirl standing over if you, a Friend who just casualy waltzed into your home and woke you up, curious if you want to play, just then your mother walks in this case Briar Rose, tells your friend to give you a chance to wake up, your friend then apologises and walks outside the manor, thus begins on of two possible tutorials, the one in oakvale. If you chose Evil however as the Hero of Oakvale's path then you wake up in Bowerstone Manor, standing over you is a servantboy/Servantgirl gudgedly trying to wake you up, insisting that the your mother has ordered the servant to wake you up stating that its time for your private schooling and that she will be cross with the servant if you don't get up, slowly you get out of bed and get dressed ( the Servant turns their head since their both children as you aproach the dresser and the screen blacks out indicating that your getting dressed) after which the servant leads you to the library where both your mother Lady Elvira Grey and your private teacher are waiting, your mother scolds you for being late insisting that you should start getting up sooner at which point she bashes a very large bookcase sending a large tome crashing down on your Private Teacher knocking him unconcious, she scowls and tells you since your teacher isn't in any condition to fulfill his duties your lessons are cancelled for the day, at which point the second of Two possible tutorials begins. The events within the two tutorials both lead you to be sent to the heroes guild, In the First Tutorials case your farmboy/farmgirl friend decides to join you ( you the player learn that he's/she's an orphan adopted by the people of her hometown oakvale who works odd jobs for food while living in her parents shack.) and goes to live in the heroes guild taking up odd jobs as before to earn his/her living, in the second Tutorials Case your Mother ordered the Servantboy/Servantgirl to go with you and see to your needs, and pays the guild to cover the servants basic nessessaties. Note: that neither tutorial demands you stick to your Fathers moral/Imoral choices meaning that there are Good and evil choices in both Tutorials. From here you learn the Basics of being a Hero although your childhood and teenage years within the guild are quite a bit longer that those of the hero from the First Fable, ( More time spend in the Guild as both a Child and Teenager.) after you grow up and graduate from the guild you go off into the world and your Friend/Servant is left to wander, your friend no longer seeing a need to being in the guild and the servant being fired by your Mother on account of no longer being needed, at first you take on quest of a simple nature ( that being not affecting the whole of Albions future) this if the first of three parts of the game, I wont get into specifics ( Leave something to Lionhead) but with path your father chose and which path you choose have a profound effect on how people see you , meaning Evil Father Good Child and people think of you as the hero they longed for and your father (yes you do see him and he does talk although he never removes his helmet) sees you meaning same senario as before and youre father will think of you as a spineless weakling, while and Good father Evil son senario will have people refusing to believe your actually your fathers son and your father calling you a monster and blaming himself while same alignment resulting in people seeing you in the same light as your father and your father being proud of you, and towards the end of this chapter of the game your can engage in a series of quests that ends with the option to marry your old Friend/Servant (the Friends personality responds more positively to a good character and the servant responds more positively to a Evil Character, though neither divorces you for being the other, just stands against it somewhat but accepts you regardless.) although it isn't forced and is basicly just a series of quest to whoo them, of course they aren't the only people your character can marry and have kids with. The Second chapter revolves arround the attack on the heroes guild and the rallying of the heroes guild, you warn the guild of the attack and tell them of your dream from childhood and at that point you must take charge of the guild (while both the Guildmaster and your father live, the guild master believes the guild needs a young strong leader while your father departed albions shores on a quest of his own (Its nature dependent on his Morality.) at this point your given a series of quests to rally the guild and end infighting between the Good and Evil members of the heros guild (The neutral ones are already standing at the ready to face the Army of Non heroes trying to destroy the heroes Guild) from here you must pick a side, and the side you choose will affect the heroes guild for a long time to come, once done the Third Chapter begins. Here in the final and third chapter the Hero and the guild wage war against the Army of Non heroes created by the OakVale Anti Hero League and commanded by its mysterious leader, Sword,Bow and spell against Gun and Cannon, Magic and Tecnology Power against numbers, after a long series of quests testing the heroes moral nature ( whether or not to Spare enemies, accept surrender, destroy whole village and towns suspected of aiding the Oakvale Anti Hero League, burn crops and poison water supplies ETC) the Hero finally reaches the Leader of the Oakvale Anti Hero League, A Mad Scientist, when faced with the Hero this Madman drinks a concoction made from Liquide Magic, Darkness elemental Essensce and the Tainted Blood of Jack of Blades Two Previous hosts and transforms into an inhuman abomination that appears to be a cross between a dragon, a greater darkness elemental and A Creature of the Void, the Final Boss proves to be Extemely, Strong, Enduring, Fast, deceptive as well as able with a varriaty of powerful magics, demanding that the Hero face this monstrocity in FIVE FINAL BATTLE'S ONE AFTER THE OTHER, each one testing the full Strength,Speed and Cunning (Not to mention a Brutal Toll on Health and mana potions) of the player As the Final Bosses Grows stronger, Faster and more capable of Destructive and protective as well as summoning feats of Magic, when the Hero finally defeats the Final Boss the leave the Bosses Lair the find Every one of the Heroes guild (Their Father included, thats right for once the great cliche that the father dies doesn't happen...) celebrating their victory and their Champion. (Varying in nature according to their morality) I've left the Story for the most part up to Lionhead ( If they Choose to Take this story for Fable 4 or 5 that is) hence the lack of side quest suggestions and the main plot mostly with exeption of the main structure up to lion head studios and peter molynieux, They have my full permission to use this idea as they see fit, and i wish no form of compensation save thanking me via Credits or E MAIL. Signed Arch Dragon Emperor 12:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree with most of you and i have been a loyal follower of fable since the beginning, what do you guys think of a side story line where you choose to follow scythes story and learn major events in his life or you could choose Jack of Blades and find out why he became evil, it goes along with the choosing good or evil and in the process you learn different abilities known to thos characters like spells jack used. Just a thought, anyways GO Jack of Blades!!!!!!!! 03:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC)sincerely Angel Soft I havent read all of the posts but from what I've seen not many people understand whose who. They've said about Scythe telling the the story but I say screw that I want to play as scythe, I want to play as the first archon, I want to deafeat the court, I want to play as the first hero, William black I envision Fable: The Old Kingdom or Fable: The Court or Fable: The First Hero/ Archon. slap any bullshit on it give it 1000x hype I want to live the story. I really dont care I love the fable story but the stories arent in the future they are in the past. I have an idea for Fable IV or V. It's from my fan fiction thing on Fable Fanon. You are the Hero of Brightwall's son. The Cult of Blades (a religious group that worships the Court) finds out about three artifacts scattered across three different countries, those countries are Albion, Samarkand, and the South Islands. Each one can resurrect anyone. They have one thing standing in their way, though - the bloodline. They assassinate the Hero of Brightwall, and his family, except for you. You seek vengeance. After a little bit, you find out who killed your dad. You spy on them and find out their plan. A time limit starts. You have to go to all the countries and get the artifacts before the Cult of Blades do. If you don't, the Court will come back to life and threaten all of the countries in the Fable universe. You would have three choices: Kill the Court, join the Court, or let them torture the countries. If you get the artifacts in time, you can do four things: Destroy the artifacts, use them to resurrect anyone off of a long list (including your family and the Jack, Queen, and King of Blades), or give them to the Cult of Blades. The long list of people could be people from the other games like the guildmaster or Garth (maybe even William Black). If you give them to the Cult of Blades or resurrect the Court you can do the same things that you would do if you didn't get the artifacts. - Danny Akenson 8:41 P.M. (US time) Fable 4 should return to it's dark based storyline. I liked the gameplay in fable 3 but the story was lacking that disturbing element that made the first two so great. In the first one you see your village raided and burned down, later you are imprisoned and tortured. In Fable 2 you see your sister murdered, a man loses his child to hobbes, your family is murdered (if you start a family, and don't bring them back at the end), you join a crusade that lasts seven years and you go through horrible torture, and you have a terrifying nightmare where you are on the farm with your dead sister and run away to find firey dead bodies and the creepy sounding music box that started your whole journey. So it seemed that the games would get more and more disturbing. Until the third one where the only even remotely dark part was when Walter was possesed by the darkness and temporarily blinded, but that was disappointment because you're character didn't go through the pain and suffering that previous heroes did, you were just nearbye as someone else suffered and never got any details to the event. That darkness stuff wasn't scary it was just black smoke that supposedly did something awful that you never experienced. Fable 4 needs to be disturbing in a way that sticks in your head and makes you think about it at night, it makes your jaw drop and say outloud "oh my god". Something visually and mentally disturbing in alot of ways. Whatever you are fighting in the fourth installment should scare the king so that he needs a higher level of soldier to fight alongside the army, a super soldier that has to go through horrible training like Spetsnaz soldiers, tortured to ensure you will be able to endure pain from the enemy, and put through realistic sequences of war so you know what it's like to be in a horrifying war, enduring alot of pain and suffering right off the bat of the game. Maybe a man who you grow to like in the training is wounded and suffering during training and you have to make the choice to put him out of his misery or not. Shooting him would show strength and not would show weakness (that's another thing choices shouldn't be differed from good to bad every time. some decisions don't have a right or wrong answer.) And in training you realize your full potential in strength skill and will. So you are put in charge of the super soldiers team. Then later you are captured and put under torture and enslaved by the enemy. Then later you have to make a hard decision at the end where you can risk yourself and the people you love for the greater good. An interesting idea I had was to start off in the near future, a city where it is always dark and corperations rule or rather just one, you work as a researcher or something doing work with pieces of the spire. Its actaully a project to restore part of the spire so that reaver (who of course owns the corp) can go back in time to make a change in the timeline. Once you finish the project he steps in, goes back and then the spire shards explode killing you. You then see a brief history of the heros bloodline as your (bloodlines) life is flashing before your eyes, it goes black then you hear therasa explaining how there are many different possible albions based on the decisions of each hero, mutliverses and that the spires can see all of them, however in the present (a few years after fable 3) the darkness has taken the spire and made the world a dark place. You then set off on a series of adventures to collect resources and artifacts to destroy the spire, and stop the future. Reaver has actually made it back though time, his younger self works for the darkness beliving it will make him more powerful and he has come back to stop himself becoming its slave, as in the future he is just a puppet for the darkeness who actuallys controls the world though the corporation. I thought it would be cool that everytime reaver intervenes with things the whole world drastically terraforms violently around you. As an additional plot bonus by going back in time, he shattered relality and destroyed the world. I thought the end would be a cinematic that showed the bloodline difusing (ie there are heros everywhere) in their own way followed by you waking up again in oakvale in the fable 2 timeline as a young boy hearing of lucians death. - Allan Connor 12:27AM (GMT) 23:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Fable 4: Fable 4 should never be a prequal to the first game, another series that did this is star wars! And fans are torn but any true fan states the newest films are not true starwars, if you wanted a prequal it would have to be called something like Fable 0 or X and itd be a spinoff series, you should naver take a series backwards, jack pf blades was epic but he is dead, twice dead, if you really wanted to see him again how about a new villian "Hollow Jack" The series should continue forwards amd keep being new, altho i would be more concerned about potions, fable 3 stole our experience, and i hope fable 4 doesnt steal our potions too as diablo3 did, companys make these changes to entises new gamers but what drew me to the rpg games was for the indepth control other everything, i dont want health orbs to spawn to fully heal me every time i kill a tiny monster, The next real fable game needs more, fable 3 was very cut back, crap hair, crap tattoos, crap and very few outfits which only looked good when an entire outfit was worn, being able to customise gives the player a deeper sense of envolvement, go back to more weapons, not just sword and hammer, i want clevers, daggers, axes, pistols, bows, rifles, shotguns, knuckle dusters, and away with the silly magic gloves that dont match anything, More continents and places to visit, More jobs, maybemore physical jobs not just button combos... Farmer - lift sacks, pull cart to field, unload, come back later Civil engineer - sewers are blocked find the source, repair damage/machine Carpenter - select material, select object to make, select desired quality and then maybe button combo to decide the outcome, if you fail you make crap, (pretty much how youd make money anyway but with added choice) Wallpaper for decor mode in houses, how can you really put 5* furniture into a house with walls that are all torn up or with paper hanging off them?? Better choice in hero creation, skin colour, voice (if required), and if there is tattoos dont make them change colour depending on the evil/good decisions, All these are what have made other rpgs great, so dont cut the corners just to get the game out quickly, between fable and fable 2 took 4 years, between fable 2 and fable 3 took 2 years, and this is clear to see why, fable 2 was a better game fable 3 just looked nicer, and i hate the lack of downloadable content.. We are alwayes lied to most indepth game ever and that there will be bundles of content, at most you get two places, 5/6 missions, a dog breed, and a new potion, then the rest is sill dog or cat suits, instead of rushing a new game out after 2 years how about pump out more and more content for one game ober say 4/5 years adding 20+ quests, several outfits and regions, and why not different pets, does it always have to be a dog? A dog that gets in the way, why not ferrets, rats and cats also, parrots and crows? These could give added bonuses such as birds eye views of dungeons and show hidden enemys and targets, drop bombs or bring potions to your aid if you run out, And a better good and evil system not everything is black or white, id like to see a subtle merging of choices that would be harder to spot to the eye, not everyone whos evil is pale afterall, I liked the temple of skorm idea but you dont have to take the series backwards to implament such an idea, Ash.887 Xbox profile opend goi Hiya! Squibman here... I just wanted to add an interesting piece of information i found about the time that Fable 3 came out, I was looking around on the wiki and I came across the page about a book called The Northen Wastes which is found in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, heres what it says; "The nine seas surround Albion, but to the North is the Wasteland. Some say there's nothing, and others that it is Jack of Blades true home. The old Scribes say that it was once a mighty empire before the glaciers came. Libraries of arcane knowledge still exist beneath the ice, and those who once lived there sleep deeply beneath the cold blanket, ready to reawaken when the time comes and Albion is ruled again by one man." The last part is the bit that interests me because clearly Albion is now ruled by one man! Maybe this means that the Northern Wastes have slowly been waking up and regaining power? Another thing is that the surviving dragons are said to have escaped to the Northern Wastes after the humans slaughtered their race so if Fable 4 does happen to feature the Wastes maybe dragons will be re-introduced to Albion? What do you guys think? I remember that. I think that would be a very good link-in to reintroduce the area. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) hey, Iv been playing fable since the first game came out, i loved fable1, and Jack of blades, but I dont thinck that he should return. If he were to come back, that would mean that the hero of oakvale falde, and then his father and mother would have died for nothing. And i dont want fable to be in our time, that would ruin the game. I thinck that the game should be the story of the hero of brightwalls kid, sex is your choise, and you should start as a kid, those were one of my faverit part of the first two. I also think that there should be a real threat, and i would like to know more about the old kingdom, like someone was diging in some of its ruins and found the mask of the queen or knight of blades, and they were going bring jack back, Theresa and scythe would not be able to defete them, the HoBW was killed by the court befor he/she could fight them, right infort of you, and logen, page, or maybe even benn finn takes you to the spire as a kid, which would give you the need for revenge agenst the court. Theresa or scythe would train you, and as aways you can be good, evil, or just inbetween, a faw years pass and you are now a young hero, when the court takes the spire, and Theresa takes you wall scythe fights , and possably dies, the queen to give you a chance to escape, but the knight gets to you and Theresa off with the GS and mans bestfriend, to somewere in arora, were the guild had a base that no long has heros, this is where you find that the HoOV knew the court would return, and you are not yet strong enouth to kill them. so know you must find a way to others to be heros, to rebuild the guild. In the first part of the game the Knight is the boss, and then you kill his body, take his mask so he will not return. second half the queen, after defeting her uses scythe, rose, someone inportent to bring jack back, he is not the same as befor, he is more powerful, and is insane after haveing altamet power but trapped in the void, he thinks you are the HoOV and gose mad, oness agien wildeing the SoA and he kills you, i know its been done before but i like it, all the hero apper as roded feggers, they guide you though death and you come back after a year ppassed you find the queen who dieing, she says the resion she wounted to bring jack back is because she loved him, but in his madness he stabed her and left her to die, the spirit of the kinght talks through the mask you took from him, the two say that jack is not the jack they knew and want you to defete him, they let you use, but not keep, there power. jack has killed all life theresa is about to kill her when you apper, defete, and take his mask, the queen, knight, and theresa us there power, as well as jacks, to make the would as if the hero had defeted jack the first time, theresa takes the masks and returns to the spire and the main quest ends I THINK fable main characters are the same person but forgot all of his memorys in his past life. Heres an idea. There could be a total reboot of the series instead, maybe combining the best aspects of the games? I'm a huge fan of the Fable series,and it seems as if the games have got worse with each new one,i mean,Fable 1 and TLC were great,basically my childhood and Fable is still a huge part of me and i hate to see them getting shitter and shitter by each new release,and this new one on kinect;the journey,WHAT THE FUCK!,yes ok,the magical features are cool,but lionhead shouldve adapted the game so that it was a 1st person AND 3rd person gaming experience,now lionhead are facing an immediate backlash from fable fans such as myself,and have lost the interest over the new one coming,people are already looking to lionhead to say,'well,whens fable 5 coming out?',when weve just literally heard about the fourth!,but i mean,on the new one,you cant roam freely,cant have sex,cant use weapons,cant swear,cant use expressions and etc.,the only real thing that looks cool is the magic weaving,if lionhead designed the game as third person AND 1st person it would be a much better game,if people wanted something different by the magic standards then the magic should be in 1st person and the rest of the game in 3rd person! Also,the storyline from 2 and 3 were'nt bad but not great,Fable 1 and TLC had by far the best storyline and features,if they do make a fifth,they should build it around 1st and 3rd person gaming,with a story that should relate to something more along the first fable and TLC,I reckon it would be so cool if there was a fable,where it was set in the old kingdom,where the likes of characters you hear from the first fable are in it,like;Archon,Skorm,Scythe,Avo or even the GUILDMASTER AND MAZE! and different heroes,but each have a different story and you must start from the childhood as it is so much better when you start out as a kid,anyway,they should call the idea i said something like:The fable series:Old Kingdom Chronicles,i think that would be wickedand would fill the hole left by fable 1,they should build the old kingdom around towns from the first one plus new ones,oakvale would be good to see again,and knothole glade,if not this idea then still they should build a new fable around the first one because that was the best one,even feature old characters in modern time but as ghosts?but yeah,hope a new one is made to 1st and 3rd person gaming and hope it is built around the first:D 22:19, September 6, 2012 (UTC) some of you may not know but the hero of brightwall is imprisoned in Samarkand. do u think this links to his descendants starting there and leaving to go to Albion? 22:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :That would imply a morally corrupt Hero which, based on info I've seen, is incorrect if the book canon is followed. For the Hero's descendants to come from Samarkand, he would have to cheat on his wife, whom is still in Albion from what I've heard.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I, personally, hope that Fable 4 gives us back some of the things we lost after Fable 1. Particularly, I consider Will-Users; the mana system gave a challenge that was fun, and the spell variety was amazing; Fable 2 introduced directed/AoE spells that, while it sounded cool at first, just felt lacking. That aside, I would also like to see the return of clothing with utility, other than fashion sense; even if not all, there should be at least some costumes that offer utility, like bonus to health or defense, or protection from magic-based attacks, etc. :Dead Tom (talk) 18:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC)